


He felt alive before that already thank you very much, 0/10 would not recommend

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fanart, Gen, Helpful Menacing Villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Come on now, Inspector. Just a few more steps. Surely those legs of yours can carry you that far...
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	He felt alive before that already thank you very much, 0/10 would not recommend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



> So many delicious chapter 15 moments to choose from.. here's an implied one. Yomiel's having the time of his unlife...


End file.
